A Guerra
by Patty Uchiha
Summary: [Acontece no mundo de Naruto, mas com personagens fictícios].Então se distraiam e vocês serão mortos, confiem e serão traídos, amem e serão odiados, num campo de batalha você não pode baixar a guarda um segundo, matar ou morrer, esta é a filosofia ninja.
1. Amor Assassino

**Capítulo I – Amor Assassino**

A nossa história começa em uma noite de lua cheia, o céu limpo de nuvens demonstrava todo resplendor da lua naquele dia, a lua na sua fase mais bonita, a lua cheia iluminava a noite dando um brilho fugaz ás trevas que permeavam naquela noite, a luz efêmera dos raios lunares iluminavam os nossos combatentes de forma tênue, ambos estavam lá, ambos sabiam que este dia chegaria e não havia mais nada que pudesse ser feito, a assassina e sua presa, o pai e sua filha, amor e ódio, todos esses conceitos rodopiavam em suas mentes e se alternavam de forma frenética.

- Então foi você quem eles contrataram para me matar?- disse Anderson Tadeu com legitima tristeza em seus olhos.

- Por que o espanto, sensei, esta é minha profissão – disse Patty Owned.

- Eu sabia que eles não iriam jogar limpo, chamar a minha filha pra me matar é muita falta de caráter - falou AT com os olhos fixos no chão.

- O que você pensa sobre meu contratante realmente não me importa – disse Patty, tirando uma kunai de sua bolsa - Agora se prepare que eu não vou pegar leve!

AT retirou uma kunai de sua bolsa também e ficou em posição de combate, ele teria que combater a sua filha, matar uma pessoa que ama, matar alguém que ele deu vida. Mesmo se ele saísse vencedor desta batalha ele certamente já estaria derrotado. AT mal conseguiu se defender quando sua filha correu em sua direção e lançou sua kunai. Patty gritou:

- KAGE BUSHIN SHURIKEN NO JUTSU!!! - surgiu uma grande quantidade de kunais e shirikens no ar, todas indo em direção de AT, mas ele ainda era um Sannin e devia fazer jus ao seu nome, então começou a fazer selos em uma velocidade sobrehumana e gritou " DOTON: DOROKU GAESHI". Então, uma parede de terra se levantou, formando uma barreira que o protegeu dos ataques de shuriken.

- Seus jutsus ainda continuam incríveis, sensei- falou Patty com um certo ar de desdém na voz.

- E você melhorou muito Patty, seu ataque foi extremamente rápido – disse AT.

O Sannin simplesmente mal percebeu quando um bushin de Patty o atacou pela retaguarda. Golpeou o bunshin para fazê-lo sumir, mas percebeu a besteira que tinha feito: era um bunshin bakuha, um bunshin que explode ao toque.

Quando AT saltou por cima da parede de terra para se livrar da explosão, ele se deparou com a armadilha que Patty havia feito pra ele. A garota tinha se tornado esperta. Com AT no alto, ele não possuía nenhum apoio livre para o Fuuton de Patty, que o jogou para o alto. Logo depois ela pronunciou "Doton: Yumi Numa", e quando ele caísse estaria preso no pântano que ela criou. Mas Anderson Tadeu era melhor do que isso, criou um bunshin e caiu no pântano por cima dele, o que deu tempo suficiente para pular, mas não tempo suficiente para fugir de um novo Kage Shuriken no Jutsu, uma das shurikens acertou seu ombro direito.

Quando Anderson caiu no chão, Patty estava pulando em sua direção armada de uma espada, o golpe que ela desferiu atingiu o bunshin do Sannin, que por sua vez apareceu nas costas da assassina com uma kunai pressionada em sua nuca.

- Me diga: por que você aceitou o trabalho? – disse Anderson Tadeu, cansado. Estava ficando velho e sua filha realmente era uma ninja excepcional.

- Porque você me deixou – disse Patty, com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Eu não te deixei, você que quis ser independente – falou AT.

- Eu era somente uma criança, queria ser independente, mas da mesma forma eu estava implorando para que você me acolhesse – falou Patty agora com as lagrimas escorrendo por sua face.

- E... Eu não sabia disso minha filha – falou AT, visivelmente emocionado.

- Todos os treinos que fiz, tudo que eu aprendi nos treinos, foi por que queria ser como você... Eu queria somente ser admirada por você, eu só queria o seu carinho - falou Patty, que no momento estava desabando em lágrimas. A garota se encostou sobre o ombro machucado de AT, o sangue do seu pai lavando sua face e chorava descontroladamente.

- Mi... Minha filha ainda podemos concertar isso, eu sei que não fui um bom pai, mas ainda podemos con...- AT parou no meio da frase, ele tentava pronunciar as palavras mas elas se recusavam a sair de sua garganta.

- Vejo que o veneno já fez efeito, você achou mesmo que estas lágrimas são reais? Acreditou mesmo nesta historia estapafúrdia que eu lhe contei? Estas lágrimas contém veneno, e eles agem quando entram na corrente sanguínea do inimigo, eu sabia que não poderia lhe vencer, mas eu contei com sua estupidez que lhe é inerente, agora chegou a hora do adeus, papaizinho- Patty enfiou a espada no estomago de Anderson e o sangue começou a jorrar pelo orifício que foi criado.

O terror nos olhos de AT era evidente, somente uma lágrima escorria dos seus olhos, logo após ela cortou a cabeça de seu progenitor fazendo o sangue jorrar na vertical banhando os dois corpos em sangue.

- Carne da minha carne, sangue do meu sangue – disse Patty com um sorriso em seus lábios – Ahh papai, você não sabe como é rubra a cor do nosso amor.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Ooi genteeee! Sentiram saudades? Não? xD

Bom, essa história não é criada por mim, e sim por um amigo meu (Ciro, quanta criatividade, meu filho xD), só que ele não tem conta no e eu resolvi postar aqui, porque é realmente muito boa a trama. Os capítulos são semanais, e os personagens são pessoas de uma comunidade do Orkut, a Celebrities in Datte Bayo.

E sim, a Patty daí sou eu ;D


	2. O Treinamento

Esta fanfic e o mundo de Naruto não me pertencem. Estou só fazendo um favor a um amigo ;D

Então, aí vai o segundo capítulo.

**Capítulo II – O Treinamento**

Vitor observava os três moleques que a Hokage mandou pra ele treinar, eram três pirralhos, olhou a ficha e viu seus respectivos nomes: José Marcelo, Eduardo Simpsom e Yasser. Todos os três estavam a sua frente, ansiosos e eufóricos, Vitor sabia que esse sentimento iria matá-los, por isso a Hokage mandou ele treina-los, para mudar esta visão que eles tem sobre o mundo ninja. Acham que este mundo é um mundo divertido e colorido, e a missão de que a Hokage lhe incumbiu é mostra-los que o mundo dos ninjas só tem uma cor, a cor de sangue.

Vitor deu mais uma olhada no pessoal a sua volta, estava naquele mesmo lugar onde ele fez o treinamento dos sinos, lugar nostálgico esse, mas ele não tinha tempo pra lembranças agora, levantou e começou seu discurso.

- Vocês estão aqui para serem treinados por mim. Tive que sair do esquadrão ANBU temporariamente para treinar vocês, logo, eu não gosto de vocês, não quero e não gosto de estar aqui e farei a vida de vocês um inferno. Vejo que os três meninos ainda estão encantados com a visão de ninja, mas eu vou lhes dizer um segredo, nem sempre vence o ninja mais forte, nem sempre vence o ninja mais habilidoso, na maioria das vezes, vence o ninja mais traiçoeiro. Então se distraiam e vocês serão mortos, confiem e serão traídos, amem e serão odiados. Num campo de batalha, você não pode baixar a guarda um segundo, eu lhes digo, assim que vocês se formarem ninjas, estarão eternamente em um campo de batalha. Matar ou morrer, esta é a filosofia ninja. – falou Vitor com um pouco de desprezo pelos seus alunos.

- Você é bem dramático ein! – disse Eduardo

- Você acha que eu estou fazendo drama?- falou Vitor agora com raiva por ser contrariado. o ANBU retirou uma kunai da sua bolsa, equilibrou-a na ponta dos dedos e depois arremessou contra Eduardo, a kunai voou em direção ao futuro genin tão rapidamente que Eduardo só teve tempo de colocar as mãos na frente do rosto. A kunai atravessou seu antebraço rasgando carne e rachando ossos.

- AAARGH!!!!! – gritou Eduardo de dor.

- Eu disse confie e será traído, você confiou em min como seu professor, logo, eu trai você. Acostume-se com esta vida pois foi a vida que você escolheu- disse Vitor friamente.

- VOCE É MALUCO!!! ELE SÓ FEZ UM COMENTARI... – tentou dizer Jose Marcelo, mas foi interrompido por um soco de Vitor que acertou seu estomago, o golpe foi tão rápido que ele nem mesmo viu seu sensei sair do lugar e não sabe como ele chegou tão perto.

- Distraia-se e você será morto – disse Vitor enquanto Jose caia no chão e Vitor pisava sobre sua cabeça. O nariz do garoto estava agora debaixo da sola da sandália de Vitor, e ele pisava com cada vez mais força, mais força, até que o nariz estalou e o sangue começou a escorrer da face do garoto.

- MALDITO – gritou Jose enquanto tentava enfiar uma kunai na coxa de Vitor, mas este flexionou o joelho e a kunai passou por cima de sua perna. Depois Vitor segurou o braço com a mão direita e puxou para a direita na direção da sua perna, com a pressão que foi exercida sobre o braço do menino nas duas direções, o braço quebrou com um estalo.

- Muito bom, mas da próxima vez certifique-se de que você não vai dar chance para o seu inimigo reagir – falou Vitor virando para o outro moleque que ficou paralisado com as atrocidades que viu naquele momento – E você, não vai fazer nada? Seus amigos estão sendo mortos.

O garoto retirava uma kunai da bolsa lentamente e covardemente, foi quando Vitor chutou as costelas de Yasser, fazendo-as quebrarem e logo depois disse:

- Você começou muito bem, realmente não deve voltar para salvar as vidas de seus colegas, se eles foram pegos é por que não merecem ser ninjas, logo nos não devemos perder três ninjas num resgate se nos podemos deixar somente um morrer – falou Vitor.

- Bom o treinamento por hoje acabou, o real treinamento começará semana que vem,vão a enfermaria e reflitam sobre as coisas que eu lhe disse, elas são mais poderosas que todos os jutsus que vocês possam aprender

**------ Em algum outro lugar ------**

Patty estava no lugar marcado com trinta minutos de atraso, afinal, ela tinha que tomar um banho para tirar a sujeira que ela tinha adquirido da luta com seu pai. Seu contratante ainda estava lá esperando pacientemente com seu capuz preto.

- Como foi o seu encontro familiar? – perguntou a figura encapuzada.

- Digamos que eu e ele discutimos e ele acabou perdendo a cabeça- disse Patty com um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios.

- O seu humor é muito particular, Patty – disse o ser encapuzado.

- A prova está aqui, Sr. Mistério – disse Patty, mostrando a cabeça de seu pai ao contratante. Com uma das mãos, ela tocou os lábios de AT e forçou a boca se mover imitando a voz do seu pai dizendo "eu vou te pegar, senhor capuz".

- Você precisa de um psiquiatra – disse a figura misteriosa.

- HUAHUAUHAUHAUHAUHA – riu loucamente Patty arremessando a cabeça de AT no colo da figura, virando as costas e partindo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Esse capítulo foi escrito já há algum tempo, só que como meu amigo faz muitos erros de português, eu tenho que ficar arrumando e eu tava sem tempo ;D Mas é combo hoje, cap 2 e 3. Sei que ninguém lê, ninguém deixa review, mas vou continuar a postar a história.

Beijoooos!

Uchiha Patty-chan


	3. Centelha Divina

O capítulo é POV do Guto, um personagems coadjuvante aí xDD Zueira a última parte.

**Capítulo 3 - Centelha Divina**

Eu, Guto, estou no local do crime, vendo os rastros do assassinato de AT. As formas do assassinato me parecem extremamente violentas, as pegadas indicam que ele fora morto por alguém pequeno, não mais que 1,70 de altura e talvez até menos que 65 kg. O sangue enegrecido acumulado em um ponto indicam que ele morreu ali, mas haviam respingos por todos os lados, caracterizando uma luta furiosa;

Tudo estaria perfeitamente correto nos relatórios de Konoha se não fosse por um detalhe, o sangue seguia em uma direção e chegava em um ponto bem distante dali, o sangue formava intervalos cada vez maiores, o que indica que a cabeça foi carregada até o local. Chegando lá eu me deparo com uma surpresa, resolvi o mistério, inclusive sei que foi alguém contratado e pelas pegadas tinha razoável noção de quem era.

O relatório dizia que fora um ninja de Suna que matou Anderson Tadeu, mas eu agora sabia que não era. Era algo bem mais catastrófico que isso, alguém queria nos fazer guerrear, queria que entrássemos em guerra, e eu sabia quem. Eu olhei pra frente e vi, talvez o assassino, talvez um espião. Vi um pedaço de roupa preta que pareceu se esconder entre as arvores próximas. Estava me observando, mas a quanto tempo? Desde quando? Eu me viro olho em sua direção e digo:

- Você não pode mais se esconder de mim – falo em um tom de voz ameaçador – Vamos, apareça!!!!

A coisa que estava ali pareceu se mover de um lado para o outro com proteção das árvores. De repente, ouvi o som vindo da direção oposta, haveria outro me observando? Eu estava cercado?

Não! Era ele! Ele tinha saído das arvores e ido para o outro lado, mas ele percorreu cerca de 300 metros em menos de um segundo? Seria mesmo isso possível? Retiro minha kunai da bolsa e me preparo para o ataque. Foi então que eu ouvi, mas ao mesmo tempo não ouvi, palavras sem som martelando a minha cabeça, como um sussurro ao pé do ouvido, quase inaudível, pronunciando lentamente, "Sherlock, você sabe Sherlock". Apesar de baixo, as palavras eram mais poderosas que qualquer outras que eu já tenha ouvido, as palavras que não eram palavras soavam de forma fria e sombria, uma voz melancólica e triste parecia dize-las:

- Meu Sherlock, você sabe, você quer me contar, meu assassino Sherlock – dizia a voz lenta e melancolicamente.

- Quem é você!?!?! Vamos, apareça!!!- disse Guto com aquela voz ainda em sua mente. Ela o incomodava, o fato de ouvir algo que não era pronunciado, aquilo o assustava, o causava medo, mas ele precisava manter a calma, era só uma voz!

De repente a mente de Guto começou a rodopiar, ele estava se vendo matando cada uma das pessoas que ele foi obrigado a matar, se vendo cometer cada um dos pecados que fora incentivado a praticar. Essas imagens percorriam sua mente e faziam a sua cabeça doer, as imagens não eram naturais, aquele homem estava fazendo isso comigo... Um genjutsu, era um genjutsu!!! Eu precisava me livrar dele. Temtei interromper meu fluxo de chacra, mas foi uma tentativa sem sucesso. O homem agora estava em minha frente, a menos de cinco passos, a capa negra com flores vermelhas que lhe cobriam todo o corpo e o capuz que cobria a sua face. A voz mais uma vez falou:

- Meu Sherlock valente, você quer me contar, você vai me contar, meu Sherlock assassino – dizia a voz, me fez colocar a mão direita sobre a cabeça tamanha a dor que foi ouvir aquilo tão de perto, agora tão próximo, a voz melancólica não só passava uma idéia de melancolia, como influenciava também os sentimentos de fato, a melancolia se apoderou de mim. Mal consigo me mover, o pavor irrompera em meu peito, meu coração está acelerado, minhas pernas não se movem, não sei o que fazer, mas não direi nada.

- Conte-me meu investigador, meu querido investigador, meu amado investigador, você sabe - a voz falou em uma intensidade que não poderia ser dita por nenhum humano, passava o mais puro sentimento, a mais pura tristeza e melancolia.

- NÃO!!! EU NÃO VOU CONTAR!!!!!- ela queria saber quem era o assassino, a voz era insuportável, a tristeza era insuportável, ela estava me corroendo, estava me enlouquecendo!!

A coisa de repente levantou a cabeça fazendo com que o capuz escorregasse para traz mostrando a sua face. Era ele, eu não podia acreditar, eu pensava que era somente uma lenda, mas era verdade, eu já vi varias fotos dele. Ele se chama Maia.

As feições daquele homem apesar de não serem belas, eram divinas, uma imponência que deixava-me perplexo, se ele sorrisse eu iria querer viver, se ele chorasse eu iria querer me suicidar, tamanho era o poder de sua face, desrespeitar aquelas expressões era quase como desafiar um Deus. Ele era um Deus, um Deus acorrentado em um corpo mortal.

- Meu Sherlock, meu querido Sherlock, me conte, eu quero saber Sherlock – eu não mais conseguia ficar em pé, cai de joelhos, o sentimento devastador que me assolou, me fazia chorar descontroladamente, eu não conseguia parar, só de pensar que eu estava desobedecendo aquela ordem eu queria me matar, me matar era a solução, eu queria a morte, a desejava mais do que tudo, não agüentava mais olhar para aquele homem, aquela força, aquela divindade. Ergui meus olhos e fitei os olhos dele. Eu preferia ter sido cravado por mil kunais a fazer isso. Os olhos dele eram imponentes, poderosos, aqueles olhos eram insuportáveis. Eu não conseguia mais olhar, eu não conseguia mais viver, eu queria morrer, eu devia morrer.

Então ele se aproximou. Um passo, eu me contorcia de dor e angustia. Dois passos, e eu estava no mais angustiante choro. Três passos, e eu não tinha mais força para lutar. Quatro passos, e minha mente rodopiava eu mal sabia onde estava, estava caído no chão chorando e gemendo de angustia. Cinco passos, e ele estava a minha frente, se ele esticasse as mãos ele tocaria em mim, e foi o que ele fez. Ele tocaria em mim, foi então que eu percebi. Se ele me tocasse, saberia, ele tiraria o segredo de mim. Eu não podia deixar, eu não iria deixar.

Peguei uma tarja explosiva usando todas as moléculas da minha vontade, enrolei-a no meu pulso, coloquei a mão na frente do meu rosto e a explodi. Depois disso tudo ficou escuro.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Puxa vida, ninguém gosta de histórias sombrias? xD Eu demorei nesse aí, eu disse que ia sair no mesmo dia que o outro, mas foi um dia depois xD Porque eu dormi e ainda tive que modificar vááárias coisas erradas no texto . ''

Bom, aproveitem, e se puderem, deixem reviews! E aproveito e agradeço as pessoas que deixaram review na minha fic Make You Feel Better ;D

Beijooos!

Uchiha Patty-chan


End file.
